Mako Fujisaki
Mako Fujisaki, also known as Valkyria, is implied to have been a normal Japanese girl until she was kidnapped by a secret military organization and implanted with an alien parasite in a similar manner to numerous others, including the main cast of the anime. After both Saori and Kikako, another "witch", fail to eliminate Kuroha Neko and the other escaped "witches" who escaped and were subsequently hidden by series protagonist Ryouta Murakami. Fujisaki's powers are massive, being able to use ten abilities, rather than the one or two of most "witches", and is theoretically capable of destroying the entire planet with her antimatter generation powers. Fujisaki was supposed to be held in check by a dozen other witches with power-limiting abilities, however Mako managed to kill all of them and escaped. Shortly afterwards, she demonstrated her powers by generating a piece of antimatter on the a mountaintop viewpoint. Mako teleported away as the antimatter created a nuclear-level explosion which destroyed the entire mountain. As of this point, the manga is ongoing. Mako Fujisaki's personality can be described is exceedingly sociopathic, having no empathy towards most human beings, only showing affection towards her sister Kuroha Neko, and towards Chisato Ichijuku, an scientist at the facility she had fallen in love with. Otherwise, Mako considers herself to be an almost godlike entity and humans to be lesser life forms, whose lives are of no importance to her. As such, she will kill anyone who even slightly annoys her. Battle vs. SCP-682 (by SPARTAN 119) (REDACTED), Japan SCP-682 tore his way through the streets of a major city in Japan, tearing apart civilians as he went with his massive teeth, devouring them in his jaws, which were like a crocodiles, but much large. A car turned the corner, not knowing of the horror that lay around the corner. The driver stared in terror as 682 opened his gargantuan maw and crushed the car under his jaws. As civilians fled around him, a police officer stood his ground and drew his revolver, firing off all five shots into 682's face, one of the .38 caliber rounds blew away his eye. To the horror of the Japanese police officer, the eye simply healed in seconds. The last thing the police officer saw was the gigantic foot of the monster move in close, before it landed on his top of him, spraying blood and body parts everywhere as the inhuman horror known as SCP-682 stepped over its latest victim. As 682 walked into a mountaintop park, a man in a white coat drew a handgun and fired several rounds in 682. The monstrous reptile paid no attention to the impacts and tore the man in half, devouring half his body. "Chisato.... NOOO!", a female voice said. 682 turned to see a girl with white hair, no doubt the speaker. "You'll be dead too soon enough, you disgusting creature!", 682 said. "He was the only reason I did not destroy you all, now that he's gone", Mako said, " I'm going to slaughter every living thing on this damned planet!" The class S "witch" known as "Valkyria's" eyes started to glow blue as she unleashed her first attack of the battle with Keter-class SCP, several invisible waves of energy that left gashes on 682's body, and even severed both his front legs completely. SCP-682 roared in rage and pain, before his legs and body extended and changed shape into something more like an oversized velociraptor. However, 682's sharp-pointed arms seems to extend into bladed tentacles, which he whipped about, trying to strike Mako. Failing that, 682 ran forward at far greater speeds than his size should have allowed and tried to impale Mako on his many longsword-like teeth. The moment before is jaw surround his prey, however, Mako Fujisaki disappeared. Seconds later, 682 felt severe pain as his body was blown to bloody fragments by several explosions the about the size of those generated by from a 155mm artillery shell. In defiance of his adversary and the very laws of nature, 682's head was severed, half burned away, but still very much functional as he looked up to the that girl hovering in the air about 50 meters above him, holding a mysterious black orb in her hands. All at once, everything was replaced by blinding flash of fire as the entire mountain erupted in a nuclear-level explosion. Nanoseconds before her telekinetic vacuum holding the antimatter she generated in place collapsed, Mako Fujisaki had teleported away, and was now entertaining herself by destroying incoming JSDF forces by blasting them with her energy attacks. Suddenly, Mako's rampage was interrupted by a thunderous, roaring voice coming for the direction of the destroyed mountain: "YOU THINK THAT CAN DESTROY ME, YOU MISERABLE SACK OF BODILY FLUIDS!?" Mako turned to see a gigantic version of that monster she had fought, stomping entire buildings like Godzilla as it advanced on her. The regenerated and overgrown 682 opened his mouth and roared. As he did so, he spat out a destructive blast of energy, similar to the one . Mako summoned her strongest magic shield. For a few seconds, the shield held, but, then, faster than Mako's brain could process what happened, she was incinerated. SCP-682 then turned away from the smoking ruins of the city, which he had incinerated when he copied his enemy's own powers and turned it against them. WINNER: SCP-682 Expert's Opinion While Mako had a greater arsenal of long range, highly destructive attacks, the experts pointed out the 682 had survived everything the Foundation could throw at him, and would probably be able to survive Mako's powers as well. In addition, 682 proved himself capable of adapting to survive or even mimic attacks used against him, as he did at the end of this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors